Calypso (Watcher Datafile)
CALYPSO Calypso Ezili public Calypso was a voodoo priestess, of Haitian descent. She was a psychopathic woman who was associated with Sergei Kravinoff, aka Kraven the Hunter. Calypso seemed to enjoy driving Kraven into fits of rage and furthering his hatred of Spider-Man, which ultimately led to Kraven's suicide. Calypso increased her powers via the sacrifice of her younger sister. She used her abilities to hold Curt Connors, The Lizard, in her grasp, and the two nearly succeeded in murdering Spider-Man. However, the webslinger managed to best them both, and Calypso was apparently killed. Calypso soon returned, and retrieved the Lizard from The Vault so she could control him again. However, the enraged Lizard slashed her throat open and escaped. Her voodoo preventing her from truly dying, Calypso returned again. Commanding a squad of savages, she attacked Spider-Man and Aloysha Kravinoff, the son of the original Kraven the Hunter. Desiring revenge for losing Sergei, she used her powers to drive Spidey and Aloysha into fighting each other. Spidey and Aloysha fought off her spell, and shared a handshake. Aloysha said that he would hold Calypso at his mansion, so the villainess could tell him about his long-lost father. However, Aloysha slew Calypso instead. Calypso would use her voodoo to survive yet again, her spirit hopping into a series of host bodies. She has come into conflict with Spider-Man and Daredevil, most notably in a series of campaigns involving her enthralled servant Simon Garth, Zombie. Calypso is a powerful voodoo witch that uses traditional voodoo items at her disposal, like the Yoruba Spirit Drum and Bira bells and various poisons. With her magic, she has been able to cloud the minds of others, create zombies and even possess others. She has also been able to resurrect herself on a few occasions. By sacrificing her sister, Calypso not only gained extra mystic abilities, but she also increased her original powerful black magic powers. She is one of the most effective voodoo users on earth, and arguably, one of the most powerful, due to her vast knowledge of the black arts. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D4 Distinctions Hunter of Souls, Jungle Fever, Powerful Mambo Power Sets VOODOO PRIESTESS Animal Control D8, Fire Control D8, Master Sorcery D10, Mind Control D8 SFX: Call on the Loa. Step up or double any Voodoo Priestess power for one action. If the action fails, move a die to the doom pool equal to or greater than the normal rating of the power die. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from poison, disease, fire or heat. SFX: Jungle Potions. Spend a doom die to create a Mystic Potion resource at -1 step. The Mystic Potion emulates the effects of a single power for the duration of the resource. SFX: Soul Siphon. After inflicting stress with a Voodoo Priestess power in an attack action, spend a doom die to create an Voodoo Priestess stunt equal to the stress inflicted or step up a Voodoo Priestess power until used in an action. SFX: Zombie Master. When using Sorcery to create Zombie-based assets, resources or reinforcements, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Conscious Activation. While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, Voodoo Priestess. Recover that stress or wake up to recover that Voodoo Priestess. If emotional trauma received, shutdown Voodoo Priestess until trauma recovered. Limit: Fits of Rage. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die to step up emotional stress from loss of control, or opponents that offend or mock you. Limit: Whims of the Loa. Shutdown a Voodoo Priestess power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover Voodoo Priestess. Specialties Mystic Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Wilderness Master D10 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Kravinoff